


孕事

by TheLittlePrinceB612



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrinceB612/pseuds/TheLittlePrinceB612
Summary: CP是医生攻X人妻受（鬼畜攻X乖巧受）





	孕事

**Author's Note:**

> 警告！
> 
> 　　各种场景都是听妹子描述的，所以如果不准确欢迎告知w
> 
> 　　肠道很脆弱，在里面乱塞东西的话是很容易感染受伤的，请务必不要模仿哟w
> 
> 有参考一篇生了50+颗蛋的文里的梗《女主她总是不来》w

　''加油啊，还差一点...就生出来了哦。''

　　温柔的嗓音，沉着的神态，无可挑剔的专业态度，显见医生攻被称为妇产科之宝并非空穴来风。

　　行医多年以来，从他手里接生的产妇没有数千也有上百，却极少出红，所过之处无不是一片点赞连连，好评如潮。

　　然而今天，他面对的却是个''男病患''。

　　人妻受被他困在一张形似按摩椅的孕妇专用生产躺椅上，双脚高高抬起张开踩在由天花板垂下，几乎与他的肩膀等高的一对踏板上。

　　双手则抓紧从两旁伸出的拉环，用力过度以至于指尖都微微泛白。

　　他身上穿着孕妇制式的蓝白色条纹病号服，松松垮垮地挂在身上，裤子被褪到脚踝处，因为姿势的缘故下身完全是门户大开，方便他身前的医生攻观察。

　　''呜呜...嗯、不行的...啊！''

　　医生攻贴心指导他：''来，跟着我说的做，脚往前蹬，手向后拉，腰抬起来，对，就是这样，用力推。''

　　人妻受要生的当然不是孩子，而是蛋。

　　之前刚刚被医生攻强行推入他体内的两颗小鸡蛋。

　　坚硬的蛋壳碾压着柔软而不规则的肠壁，迫使它不断分泌出肠液来润滑。

　　两颗鸡蛋首尾相连已经能够达到接近一根手指的长度。每次人妻受挣扎或是扭动的时候，只要动作稍稍大了一些，深深埋藏在体内的那一颗立马就会变换着角度和方位摩擦肠腔深处，偶尔会猛然擦过前列腺，让他又爽又怕地反射性紧缩起肉穴。

　　而在医生攻眼里，面前上演的却好似是一场的艳舞。人妻受因为身体里被塞入异物的不适而拼命扭动身体，虽然看起来腰很细，扭动起来却像水蛇一样非常诱人。而且，最棒的是，明明才刚刚开始正式欺负，他就已经被逼得羞耻不已眼泪汪汪，大大地满足了医生攻的恶趣味。

　　那个暴露在他面前的聚光灯下的小穴此刻也紧张兮兮地开合着，含着小半颗雪白鸡蛋半吞不吐地，周围的褶痕都被撑张开来，艳红红的一片被白花花的蛋壳衬托得愈发可爱。

　　医生攻忍不住伸出手指摸了摸充满弹性地伸张开，正在努力吐出鸡蛋的穴口。

　　''啊！不行...别碰啊呜！''

　　因为紧绷起来用力而变得格外敏感的穴沿被袭击，人妻受猝不及防地下意识一缩，差点儿把好不容易才挤出体外的半截鸡蛋又吃回去了。

　　''快生！不准偷懒哦。''医生攻眼见他要功亏一篑，不满地拍了一下高翘的白嫩屁股，吓得它狠狠一缩又一弹。

　　''呜...呃啊......''人妻受只得咬着牙，按照羞耻得让他耳朵都快烧起来的指令不断呼吸、放松、收腹、发力，肠壁蠕动着尝试推出被迫含住的异物。

　　随着他的施力，医生攻看见一颗外表泛着一层晶莹水光的鸡蛋慢悠悠颤巍巍地逐渐出现在穴口，小肉穴像是一张贪吃的小嘴一样不舍地慢慢把它往外吐，还隐约能看见鲜红的肠肉和随之吐出的少量肠液。

　　人妻受憋气，一鼓作气地收紧小腹用力把它挤出穴口。布满细小汗珠的可爱腹部和大腿紧绷起来的样子让医生攻想要用舌头仔仔细细地舔舐一遍，不，无数遍，才能餍足。

　　医生攻微笑起来，探手捞住即将掉下来的鸡蛋，两只手指握住它把上面沾染的粘浊液体暧昧地涂抹在人妻受不必抚慰也已经硬挺起来的乳尖上：''看啊小乖，你给为夫生了颗蛋呢.......不过，别忘了还有一颗哦。''

　　人妻受现在根本顾不上他在说什么。异物突然间滑出让穴口被极大撑开后又骤然恢复原状，穴里顿时就不甘寂寞地骚动了起来，空虚地张合着试图咬住什么。连层叠的肠肉互相摩擦的感觉好像都变得清楚了起来，食髓知味地呼唤着什么粗大的东西顶撞进来不留情面地研磨抽动，好好地安慰一下发痒的穴壁。

　　''啊啊...出来了......!''

　　因为有了前面分泌出来的肠液润滑，即使贪心的肉穴频频收缩挽留，第二颗鸡蛋还是顺利地滑出了体外。

　　人妻受大口大口地呼吸起来。穴里空空的异样感觉让他羞耻地想要合拢双腿，但大腿却被枷锁着不得不洞开，反而是收缩吞吐的后穴里有亮晶晶的液体滴落下来，就像吃不饱的嘴里流出的口水。

　　医生攻又笑了起来，爱怜地亲亲人妻受已经湿润的睫毛，反身从旁边的手术器具柜上取来中午人妻受送来的草莓，就着穴口的天然润滑一颗一颗地塞进了那个已经被玩弄得湿软的，嘴里戏谑道：''生都生完了，也该出点红了吧？''

　　人妻受挣扎不能，只能眼睁睁看着他强硬又磨人地把本该用作餐后水果的草莓塞入了一大半，直到撑得后穴里受不了了自行锁紧。草莓粗糙的表皮刺挠着娇嫩的肠壁，令它激动地咬合挤碎了少量果肉。一丝淡红色汁液混在无色的肠液里汩汩流出，真的好像分娩时流出了羊水和血液。

　　''呜......''他羞耻地闭上眼睛侧过头，拒绝再去看被胀满的肉穴里淫荡的鲜红。

　　医生攻把这一切都尽收眼底，勾了勾唇，却不允许人妻受逃避。他扶住人妻受高悬在空中的大腿根部，在不见天日的细嫩软肉上来回摩擦，胯下有力地挺动，缓慢而不容拒绝地将滚烫的肉棒插入本就被草莓挤占了空间的。

　　''小乖，我进来了哟~''

　　''嗯啊...等一下 ...哈...好涨啊!呜......‘’人妻受拼命摇着头扭动身体想要逃避，但双手双脚都被束缚，身后就是躺椅，他无路可逃。被本来就尺寸巨大的性器彻底进攻的感觉因为肠壁里塞着的水果而翻倍地鲜明，简直能够描绘出草莓是怎样随着伞状龟头的强势深入而被一寸寸碾碎成汁，又怎样随着压迫感的骤然撤退而被带离穴外的。

　　头皮发麻。

　　但却无法逃开。

　　仿佛连心灵也被霸道地插入后穴里的肉棒征服了一样，完全臣服甚至沉迷在他的戏弄之下。

　　人妻受被欺负得满脸通红，呜咽地放开了被握得出汗的把手，环住了医生攻的脖子，与他缠绕交合。

　　含着草莓伺候侵入的壮硕性器的肉穴好似拥有了自己的意识一样自行收缩起来，把医生攻夹得又酥又爽。

　　但是仅仅这样还不够，他还想看到更多人妻受情动时可爱的表情，还有他被玩坏了一样崩溃地流着眼泪任人予取予求的模样。

　　医生攻坏心眼地把刚刚被''生''出来的两颗小鸡蛋放在人妻受悬空的腹腔处，一边维持着缓慢沉重的撞击频率，一边调笑地说：''小心哦，可别让我们的儿子们掉下去了。''

　　人妻受羞连耳朵根都发红了，却真的听话地缩紧了小腹不让鸡蛋们掉落。

　　他一收腹，连带着后穴也紧紧收缩，高热的肠壁热情地围拢上来吸吮茎身，还有被撞碎的草莓果肉摩擦着敏感的龟头，整根深埋在肉穴里的性器无一处不被仔细照顾取悦，肠腔就像是专门为它打造的、完全契合的肉囊一样包裹着它，舒服得像要升天一样，爽得医生攻差点精关失守。

　　''哈...你这个......''医生攻不得不停下来深呼吸，靠自己的意志力压抑想要激射而出的欲望。为了克制快感也为了报复，接下来的一轮抽插变得既快又狠，贯穿的速度和力道都毫不留情，把肠腔顶弄得酸麻难忍。艳红色的汁水在剧烈碰撞中被挤出穴口，房间里很快盈满了''咕咕''的淫荡交合声，以及阴囊撞击在会阴处的淫虐啪啪声。

　　''啊！啊...好棒、太深了...唔啊！''更多的果肉和果汁则被他发狂的狠操干进了身体深处。人妻受情不自禁地仰头呻吟起来，只因柔软的果肉被捅进了连他自己也想象不到的深处，被挤压的草莓汁液则像小小的浪潮一样在肠壁中因为肉棒的推动而来回冲刷，既给抚慰了被摩擦得滚烫的肉壁又淋湿了突进的龟头，让双方都舒服不已。

　　''呜呜...就是那里...好舒服啊、呜啊！''人妻受已经顾不上鸡蛋会不会滚落摔碎了。他只记得下意识地缩紧小腹后穴咬合，本能地追求被肉穴里的性器挥舞着操干的快感。前方的阴茎摩擦在医生攻坚实的小腹上，后穴里硬挺的肉棒却一寸寸变幻着角度旋转抽动，最后在他又期待又恐惧的心情里精确地寻找到了那点销魂得令他腰肢前挺的死穴并兴奋地顶撞起来。

　　他觉得自己快要被撞飞了。腰不受控制地扭动起来像柔媚的蛇类一样配合着吞咽凶猛的肉棒，全身的感官好像都被集中到了身下那处小小的交合带，只能隐约感觉到身上一凉鸡蛋被拿走，而发凉的乳头和被冷落的性器则被灵巧的唇舌和灼热的手指轮换玩弄。

　　''呃啊.......''全身的敏感带都被掌控，快感顿时呈辐射状互相加成地散布整个身体。

　　人妻受坚持不住地开始痉挛起来，太阳穴突突弹跳着预示高潮的降临，乳头自行发硬，性器高挺流涎，肉穴贪婪紧缩，只需要再来几下深狠的操干就能攀上高潮-----

　　医生攻却突然退出他体外！

　　''呜...进来啊...好难受......''人妻受泪汪汪地哀求的眼睛任谁也无法抵抗，医生攻却铁了心肠把骄傲地勃发的肉棒晾晒在空气里。

　　''呜呜...求求你、进来、进来啊...呜...''医生攻的性器就抵在早已被操得又软又滑的水穴入口了，却只是磨蹭着臀缝死活不愿意进入。人妻受只好难耐地摆腰扭臀想要自行吃进，却又苦于姿势无法得逞，高潮被阻止本来就累积了火热的欲望无处发泄，肉穴里的阴茎又抽离带来一波波无止境的空虚感，他不禁苦闷地眼角含泪，鼻翼翁动。

　　医生攻温柔地俯身吻去他发红眼角上挂着的微咸的泪珠，舔过他可爱又可怜地抽动着的鼻头，语气却是十足十的严肃：''小乖，以后你还敢说让我去找个女人生孩子这种话吗？''

　　人妻受这才醒悟过来自己来探班送饭的时候，看见孕妇产妇们和丈夫们怀抱着刚出生的婴儿幸福的模样有感而发说出来的话让医生攻全都听见了并给他自己造成了多大的麻烦。

　　他乖顺而懊悔地摇摇头，搂住医生攻的脖子拉低他的脸，主动献上自己青涩的嘴唇，呢喃地回应：''不敢了...对不起、我错了，老公...嗯...来干我嘛......''

　　医生攻满意地开启牙关接纳了他怯生生地主动讨好送进来的舌叶，胯下微沉，肉棒噗嗤一声插进松软艳红的肉穴再一次缓慢而有力地一下下挺动起来。

　　人妻受随着他的撞击摇晃着身体，仿佛献祭一般容纳他每一下猛烈的入侵和在身体上的亵玩，唇舌和他激烈交缠迎合着医生攻的索取。

　　快感原本就已经积累到了一定程度，第二波高潮来得既快速又猛烈。因为之前的压抑，这一轮快慰愈发令人头晕目眩腿脚发软，人妻受差点就攀不住医生攻。

　　而医生攻本来也已经压抑了许久，在最后几十下冲刺般的暴烈冲撞后，他一边畅快地在温暖的肠腔那迸发出热精一边舔咬着人妻受滚烫的耳朵低喃：''都射给你了，给我生个孩子吧，小乖。''

　　人妻受被前后夹击的高潮逼得真正流下了眼泪，闻言顿时又喷发出一股精液，哽咽地回答：''好，就在这里干到我怀孕吧......''

　　可怜的人妻受啊，他一点也不了解他家老攻贪婪的欲望呢。

　　

　　


End file.
